Everything Will Be Okay
by Qwanrad
Summary: A one-shot of the interaction between Nick and Franky. Nick/Franky  Slight friendship/romance. Rated: T for coarse language.  Enjoy!


**Everything Will Be Okay**

**Nick & Franky**

**Author's Note**: It's official. I"m hooked on SKINS. I've watched the whole episodes of series 5 and loved the small interaction between Franky and Nick, to be honest. Though, I like the whole chemistry between Franky and Matty and the blossoming attraction of Mini and Franky, but I can't help but fall victim to this eye-catching pair. This is probably the first story of these two on this site.

**Disclaimers**: I do NOT own SKINS. ;_;

* * *

><p><strong><em>Franky - 5:01<em>**

The first moment he saw her, he was astounded.

_'What the fuck?' _he thought to himself as he held onto his blonde girlfriend who was a moment away from being squashed by a motorized scooter.

The petite figure got out of the front seat and looked around cautiously at the numbers of eyes staring in shock.

"Um... I'm- I'm sorry."

Nick blinked as his mouth opened slightly.

_'Holy crap! The guy's a chick!' _

He finally figured out when the newcomer spoke, speaking in a nervous, feminine voice.

He then continued to witness the new girl walk away, avoiding everyone's gaze and go into the school building.

As he watched her retreating figure, he heard Mini scoff.

"Has the circus come to town, or what?"

* * *

><p>He looked up, and his eyes spotted a petite figure.<p>

A nice, curvy looking petite figure of a girl.

_'Whoa..'_

His lips curved into a smile as he saw her.

Their eyes met.

Her light hazel eyes that stood out more with the dark, eye makeup she wore.

"Check it out the new girl."

Nick's smile dropped and he gave his teammates a bewildered look.

"The new girl?" he repeated.

He looked again to see her walk toward the area where his girlfriend and her two other friends were seating at.

"Fuck me, Franky." Liv exclaimed.

"Pretty please with sugar on top. Adoring the new you." Grace complimented with a sweet smile.

Mini however, did not look pleased.

It _**was**_ the new girl, Franky.

"She looks.." he began.

"Actually like a girl." one his best mates finished his sentence.

"Yeah, damn. Who knew she had that body under all those layers of clothes."

"Hell, I'd go for her now."

His teammates started to laugh.

Nick swallowed and blinked, then turned his attention back to his friends.

"Nick," he turned to the voice that called his name and felt a kiss on his earlobe.

It was Mini.

"I need you to do me a little favor..." she whispered in his ear.

He listened to her request and agreed to it.

No matter what.

After all, Mini was his girlfriend.

She sent him the links to the pictures of Franky.

He looked through them along with his friends.

"HAHA! Oh god, look at this one!"

"Fuck, these are brilliant."

Nick wandered through each and every one of them with furrowed eyesbrows.

"C'mon... let's just get this over with guys."

He loaded the pictures and printed them out.

Then with a buddy of his, posted them outside classrooms and on the walls.

He came inside the English Literature classroom late and quickly made up an excuse.

"Sorry, sir. Rugger-practice, like, over-ran and shit..."

He sat down in his seat, then glanced back at Mini and gave a curt nod.

The job was done.

She smirked.

While he turned his head back, he looked down and felt a bit of remorse in the deed he offered to accomplish.

The bell rang.

Class was over.

Nick calmly headed out the room.

Immediately he heard the snickers, giggles and saw the crowds gathering around.

"You promised.."

He witnessed Franky tearing down the pictures and glare at Mini and her two friends.

"Fuck you!" she cursed out with hate.

She threw down the necklace and stormed out the building.

"Fuck you all!"

He watched her retreating figure the second time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Liv - 5:04<strong>_

"What are you doing back here, Matt?"

"I need to come back home, Nick."

Nick sighed and averted his gaze.

The shit between him, Liv, Mini and now, of all the people, his brother!

"Fuck..."

After discussing with his father and having the Levan family back in one roof, he sat down next to his brother in his room.

The two stayed quiet for a few minutes or so.

Then Matty spoke first.

"So you and Liv..."

Nick scowled.

"No, me and her.. it was in the past. I love Mini." he explained.

Matty nodded silently.

After another awkward silence, Nick decided to break it up and liven things up with brotherly bond.

"Soooo~ What's up? Where you've been, Matty?" he nudged his older sibling on the shoulder.

Matty shrugged as he layed down on the bed.

"Well, here and there.." he replied half-heartedly.

Nick continued to nudged.

"Cool, cool. How bout any girls? Hmm?"

He watched as his brother avert his gaze as he recollects his memories.

"Actually... there's this one girl.." he starts off.

Nick smirked, laying down next to him.

"Yeah? Details, bro."

Matt gave off a gentle smile as he described the moment with her.

"I met her in Bristol, not too far from the city. Near a dump."

Nick grimaced.

"A dump? Did you two...?"

Matt shook his head.

"No, nothing like that."

He nodded in silence, as he continued to listen.

"She was angry, cursing and venting while shooting a pistol."

Nick's eyes widened at that.

"Fuck! A pistol? She's dangerous."

"Yeah, she is... she was beautiful, Nick."

Nick stared at his brother.

The way he smiled and his eyes holding this faint flicker of light when he talked about the mysterious, pistol-wielding femme fatale.

"Hey, now. I thought you had a thing for Liv, yeah?" he nudged his brother again teasingly.

Matty blinked and chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. It's complicated."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nick - 5:05<strong>_

"Everyone! This is Matty, my brother."

Nick introduced properly to the group.

Rich with Grace and Alo both at his side.

Franky in the front.

Mini and Liv at their oppsite sides.

Matty however was distracted as he stared straight ahead.

"It's you..." he softly, yet clearly said aloud.

Franky's lips curved into a smile.

"Hi..." she greeted.

Liv glanced back at the two.

"You two know each other?" she asked.

Nick noticed the two staring intently at each other and suddenly the conversation about the dangerous woman his older brother met popped into his mind.

"Alright! The gangs all here!" he intervened and smiled, sitting down next to his girlfriend as he watched Matty sit with Liv.

Franky and Matty gaze on each other still lingered.

* * *

><p>Nick felt devastated.<p>

He didn't know what to do.

_'Why did this have to happen?' _he thought as he sat down on the swing.

_'Since when did everything get so fucked up?' _

He started to drink out of the glass bottle and swings back on forth.

And then, he hears gently footsteps and noticed a familiar petite figure.

_'Franky.' _

He stops swinging and watches her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live around the corner." she answers.

She sits down on the empty swing next to him and the two began to swing together in silence.

Nick holds out his hand and offers her a swing of vodka.

She appreciates it but denies.

"No, I'm good."

He drinks and grimaces as the strong, bitter liquid touch his tastebuds.

"You look like shit, you know?" Franky commented.

"Yeah.." he agrees.

"I think I managed to to fuck just about everything up."

Franky listened on.

" You know I'm..." he faltered as he started a confession.

"-that.. people think I'm a- a dick?"

"And sometimes.. you know.. I am." he paused as he tried to organized in what he wanted to say next, mustering up the willpower to not cry in front of the androgynous girl next to him.

"Sometimes I do things I know I shouldn't do and I do em anyway, cause..." he struggled to find the answer, but sighed.

"Fuck.. Why do I do them?" he questioned in frustration.

He didn't even know himself!

Nick bit the bottom of his lip.

Franky's expression softened at this and smiled.

"You're not a complete dick."

The two share eye contact.

Nick knows she was being compassionate.

He smiles at this and feels slightly better when he hears her comment.

"Thanks."

Then he remembers the situation he's in and his smile falters.

"So, what are you gonna do now, then?"

He shakes his head and signals that he has no idea.

They share another look and Franky looks down and rises up from her seat.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then."

Nick watches her leave the third time.

Finally, after a moment, he figures out the first thing to do.

He gets up and walks away.

By the end of the day, he feels good.

As if a large weight was lifted off his shoulder.

He burns his dad's posters, books and Matty's contract outside of the backyard as he and his brother shares a beer.

He watches the materials burn, the red/orange flames flickering and growing as it devoured the flammable pile.

_"You're not a complete dick." _

He hears the assuring words in his mind.

Nick feels good.

Finally, he's free.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alo - 5:06<strong>_

Nick is dancing and having fun.

He's in Alo's house and swaying to the music.

Suddenly, he notices Franky dancing with one of Matty's friend, looking uncomfortable.

He watches as she pushes away his advances and annoyed by this, the guy shoves her hard before calling her a dyke.

Franky runs off.

Nick feels a sudden rush of anger when he sees this and quickly grabs the guy's front collar.

"Hey, buddy. What's your problem?" he starts, while he glares at the inconsiderate douchebag.

Matty, is behind him trying to tell him to back off.

But Nick doesn't hear any of it.

He's angry at the way his brother's friend made Franky uncomfortable, roughly shoves her into the wall, and calling her a name that was uncalled for.

"Get yo fucking hands off me, man!" the guy curses.

"What'd you do that for, you ass!"

"You wanna start something?"

Nick shoved him hard.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" he taunted, knowing he has the upper hand.

"Attention! I need everyone's attention! Please!"

Alo's voice rang out through the room.

Everyone diverted their focus to the ginger headed farm boy standing in the front of the room.

Nick shoved the rude guy hard against the wall, the same treatment Franky got from him.

Not before he gave the jerk one last glower, he averted his attention to his friend, Alo.

"Now, my parents are back and they're gonna be complete dicks!"

"Boo!" the crowd jeered in response.

"Right! Now, let's go out there naked-" he took off his shirt.

"-and show them who's boss!"

The crowd cheered.

Suddenly, the rude asshole interrupts.

"Isn't your dad a farmer?" he asked.

Alo nodded.

"Yeah."

"Does he have any guns?" he asked again.

Everyone turned their head to Alo, for answer.

At this, Alo hesitantly replied.

"Yeah... a few."

"BAIL!"

Quickly, like hordes of mice, everyone scattered out of the house.

Nick, ran out and met up with Franky who was outside, keeping an eye on Alo's parents.

"Franky! Bail! Bail!" he informed.

Franky, startled began to run with the scattered teenagers.

Nick grabbed her hand and lead her out of the Creevey's residence.

As they ran off, laughing and panting, the two parted ways.

Then at the Levan house, with their dad gone on business and the party at Alo's place left off incomplete, Matty decided to hold a party in their own house.

Nick willingly agreed.

He invited everyone he knew, then finally he called Franky.

"Hey, Franks! Continuation party at my house!"

He hung up after getting a response from her and grinned.

Hearing the doorbell ring, he opened the door, slightly tipsy from the alcohol he consumed.

"Heyyy, Alo!"

After greeting his friend, he noticed the pixie hair cut female walking up the stairs.

"Franky!" he called out.

She turned around.

Nick raised his open palm out towards her.

In return, she gave him a mischevious grin and proceeded to head upstairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everyone - 5:08<strong>_

Nick knows...

He wasn't dumb.

He saw the looks that Franky and Matty often gave each other.

Like his brother said, it was complicated.

He was with Liv.

And Matty loved Liv.

But he knew his older brother couldn't deny the strong attraction he had for Franky as well.

_'Since when did everything get so fucked up?' _

Nick was asleep on the couch with a feathery boa around his neck and hugging a traffic cone, after an intense party held at his house again.

Franky saw this and smiled at the sight as she broke into the Levan house, leaving Matty a message in his room and quickly left the house.

Today was the day.

The day Rich and Grace get married.

Him and Matty were in charge of catering for the wedding.

So the two went inside a supermarket, borrowed a shopping cart and stole a few boxes of beer and ran the as quickly as possible with the stolen merchandise.

As they ran, with a few police officers behind their tail, they passed by a hair salon and saw Alo and Rich standing outside.

"Catering all sorted, boss." Matty informed Rich, keeping eye on the shopping cart so he doesn't loose hold of it.

Nick caught a second glimpse and turned his head back while running.

"Oh, my day!" he exclaimed out.

"It's Justin Bieber!" he laughed loudly, seeing Rich's new haircut.

"Oh, shit!"

"For fuck sake!"

Alo and Rich followed and broke out into a run.

After they lost sight of the pursuing officers, they headed to Alo's place and tried on the outdated, gray Beatles suit and all drove the van to where they were suppose to meet up with the girls.

Stopping in front of Liv's apartment, they watched the girls come out, wearing bridesmaid dresses and a box of cake.

Grace in a beautiful, lavender colored wedding dress that Franky made by herself, stood close to Rich, brushing the newly short cut that her husband now had.

Liv kissed Matty passionately.

As for Nick, he watched the two other girls, walk leisurely at their own pace.

His friend and ex-girlfriend together, side by side.

He notices the long, pale legs revealed as Franky walked towards them and grinned.

"Alright! Let's get these fuckers to the slaughter house!" he cheered aloud and headed inside the van.

While Alo drove the van, Nick and Matty made up a song and drank the beer they stole together.

"Rich looks like a dick, while Grace is well fit~"

Suddenly, the van stops to a forced halt, and everyone looses balanced.

Nick holds onto the beer tightly.

Franky lands on top of Matty.

As everyone got out, trying to find out what's wrong with the van and find their way to the church, Nick bursts out and opens the van door.

He has a party popper in one hand and his ipod and speakers nestled in his arm.

"Let's donk on it!"

He hooted with a laugh, feeling intoxicated and lax from the large amount of beer he just drank and drug he consumed.

Then placing the radio speakers down on the dirt while it played out an upbeat song, he watches as Franky snorted a small amount of drug from Matty.

Nick, intervened by taking Franky by the hand.

"May I have this dance?"

He lead her away from Matty and Liv and the two danced close together, with the song in the background.

Franky giggled, half enjoying the dance and half amused at a drunk Nick's antic.

The music stopped as Grace turned off the device.

"This isn't the motherfucking reception, Franky." she scolded the young teen.

The two stopped dancing.

"Guys, problem... she's dead." Alo confirmed, holding a metal pipe that belonged to the van.

"What do you mean 'dead', Alo?" Grace questioned, growing agitated, seeing how her wedding day wasn't going as she planned it to be,

"You can fix it, right?"

Before Alo could answer, Nick look across the horizon and noticed something.

"Look!" he pointed.

"It's.. It's a freaking angel!"

Franky looked at the direction he was pointing out.

Indeed, it was a gold statue of an angel, and it was gliding.

"Oh my god!" Franky laughed.

"Oh, no... it's a car."

Nick, soon realizes the angel was just on top of the roof of a baby blue car with a couple in front.

"Of course it's a fucking car, Nick!" Rich retorted sharply.

Nick pouted in disappointment.

The gang headed towards the car and asked for direction.

Nick looked up and grinned boyishly.

He climbed on top of the car and wrapped his hands around the gold statue.

"It's an angel!"

Behind him, he heard Franky laugh.

"It's not an angel, Nick."

"No, my angel," he held on tighter.

"Leave the angel alone, Nick." Liv ordered.

* * *

><p>"Alo! You absolutely sureeeeee you don't have moooooore?"<p>

He asked his only partner if he had more spare drugs in hand, while carrying the rest of the beer in hand, while trying to get to the chruch by foot.

"For the last time, Nick! I don't have any fucking drugs!"

Nick pouted and just when he was about to step up front and continue walking, he felt a sharp snare around his ankle.

"AH!" he yelped in surprise and stumbled on the ground.

He groaned in pain.

"Look, I'll roll you a spliff..."

Nick shut his eyes in pain and groaned louder.

"Shit!" Alo rushed towards him.

"Go! Leave me to the bears! Save yourself." Nick pleaded as he watched Alo trying to help him relentlessly.

"We're in Somersault, Nick!"

Nick glared at the farm boy.

"To the fucking squirrels then!" he retorted back.

"Look, will you keep still! You're caught in a rabbit's snare."

Finally, getting the trap removed from his ankle, Alo took off his socks and wrapped it around his ankle.

"When did you last wash these?"

"It's not them.." he answered in deject.

"It's the smell of a loser."

Alo sighed.

"You're not a loser. A bit of a prick, maybe.. but peel away that prick and there's a good man."

Nick smiled at this as he remembers another similar word of encouragement from another before.

_'You're not a complete dickhead.' _

Maybe, he wasn't a loser afterall. There was still hope left in him.

As they both hobbled away together towards the church, Nick reached out his hand and whined.

"My beer!"

"No, Nick. Leave it."

"But I want my beer~!"

* * *

><p>"You all, are expelled."<p>

Blood threatened as he barges into the church, interuppting the wedding ceramony.

"You can't do that, sir."

Grace's father eyed Nick with disappointment and sighed.

"Oh, look how the might have fallen."

Nick looked away but from a supportive gesture from Alo, he found the words of courage to speak back to his professor.

"Yeah, I fell down a f-"

He suddenly remembers he's in a church and changes his vocabulary.

"-reaking k-hole, actually, but these guys caught me."

He glances back at his friends as Matty nodded in agreement.

"It's what mates do. Cos it's screwed up out there. I don't know if you've been lately, but it is. But we have a go."

He looks at Franky's direction and continues his speech.

"Whatever comes, we have a good go at it."

He sees her looking down, as he remembers all the things him and his friends have been through together these past several weeks.

"Cos, it's all we can do."

Nick finishes and turns his gaze back to Blood.

The professor leaves with his wife, not wanting to participate in anymore ridiculous melodrama.

After, Grace and Rich both agreed to not go through with the wedding and suggesting to be a back to being boyfriend and girlfriend, everyone went outside and stopped at the stairs to look around.

Nick, with one injured ankle breathed out.

"I can't walk anymore." he confessed in exhaustion.

Suddenly, Alo points out.

"I sense merriment afoot!" then he heads off.

Everyone groans.

"ALO!"

They all follow him reluctantly.

Nick grins, as he and his friends dance their night away, eating cake and drinking beer.

He watches Matty and Franky embrace and smiles softly.

Then he remembers someting that Franky said today, as Rich and Grace got into the car.

He remembers the smiley face drawn in lipstick.

_"Everything will be okay." _

Nick watches on and with best mates, he parties the night away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Done! This is just a one-shot I've whipped up last night and written lines of the interaction you can see in the episodes between Nick and Franky. Though, I added a lil bit of extra.

Please excuse my terrible spelling, grammar or usage of writing the story. I know some people often get annoyed or tend to give out harsh reviews, but if you notice anything or have any comments, please feel free to do so.

I was thinking of writing a full story of these two together and maybe a story about Maxxie/Tony from the first generation. (I think they're adorable.) But.. knowing that I update horribly late and keep people waiting, I don't know if I should... ;_;

Enjoy and review! Thanks.

I hope you like it.


End file.
